


Introduce Him To Your Friends

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduce Him To Your Friends

John already knows all of Sherlock’s ‘friends‘. This suggestion is crap, and the fact that Sherlock can think of no better descriptor than ‘crap’ is indicative of how frustrating he is finding this entire matter. 

Since John is already well acquainted with Mrs. Hudson, DI Lestrade, and , yes, even Molly Hooper, Sherlock decides to introduce him to the most important and helpful of his homeless network.

“Where are we going?” John asks as Sherlock drags him from 221B and into a cab. He says nothing in reply and murmurs the address to where they’ll be meeting Winston and Elizabeth. He’d decided to treat the two most important people of his homeless network to some coffee and biscuits at the same time. It always helps to keep your sources happy with you. 

When they finally arrived, John gave Sherlock a look he couldn’t decipher. It was part speculative, part amused, and part something that looked like hope, but he couldn’t fathom why that would appear on John’s face in a situation such as this. Sherlock steps from the cab, leaving John to pay as usual, and makes his way to the door where Winston and Elizabeth are waiting for him.

“John,” he says once the shorter man has made it to his side. “This is Winston and Elizabeth. They play vital roles in my homeless network. Shall we?” he enters the small coffee shop without waiting for a reply from any of the other three people. John gives the two strangers a small smile and follows.

“What’s going on?” he asks as he comes to a stop beside Sherlock in line to order.

Sherlock watches Winston and Elizabeth secure a table for them to sit at. A quick glance over both parties lets him know exactly what to order them: black, no sugar and a cinnamon bun for Winston, light and sweet with a piece of lemon tart for Elizabeth.

When they finally make it to the table, John with his cup of tea and Sherlock with nothing for himself, Sherlock sits back and watches as John attempts to make small talk with Winston and Elizabeth. Yes, he thinks to himself, this is going better than I’d thought, though I’ll likely have to give some form of explanation when we finally return home.


End file.
